


Sugar Quills

by musesmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's on the front line trying to attract specific attention to find her missing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills' the crowd in the arena where screaming, shouting and chanting for the show to start, t-shirts, hats, banners and all sorts of things where flying around in an attempt to kill the boredom that was setting in on the now impatient crowd. 'Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills, Sugar Quills'.

Back stage was were all the action really was, five girls stood nervous and almost completely shocked at how many people had actually turned up.

'This wasn't meant to happen, we were meant to be bad at this, rubbish songs, that's what we were meant to have, not a whacking great crowd!' The youngest girl said in horror, her right eye peeking though a tiny gap in the curtain.

'Need I remind you all, that Harry's life depends on you gaining the attention of Lord Voldemort' Albus Dumbledore had arrived, they hadn't expected him there, but as usual, he always was.

'I wish you would't do that' the red-head said giving the old silver haired man a look of pure horror and then smiling up at his kind face.

'Right lets do this' She added trading the smile for a look of determination. Albus gave the signal and the voice over started.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN' there was an uproar of shouts and cheers. 'Put your hands together and welcome to the stage for their first LIVE PERFORMANCE.....' The announcer paused.

'Sally-Ann Perks'.

A tall blond girl dressed in a pink flowed top and jeans pushed though the curtain and stretched her arms wide to the screaming crowd, she waved and headed to the left hand side microphone.

'Lavender Brown'.

Lavender followed Sally-Ann in a similar fashion, stopping in the middle of the stage to take a pose before moving to far right microphone.

'Pavati Patil'.

Pavati practically ran onto the stage, did a little dance and went to stand at the microphone next to Lavender giving the adoring audience a thumbs-up.

'Ginny Weasley'.

Ginny took a deep breathe plunged though the curtain, did a few twirls and jogged over to the microphone next to Sally-Ann.

'ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND....' 

~~**~~

WAIT - STOP RIGHT THERE!! (Everything freezes in place)

What am I doing? I'm about to go on stage and sing songs to that crowd... could someone PLEASE hit the rewind button, back a few years please... thanks!

Let me explain something before we carry on, when I was 11 I received a letter inviting me to join a school for Witchcraft and Wizards. That's right, I'm a witch, I'm Hermione Granger, and I accepted that invite and went to school. On my way, I met with my... soon to be... best friends Harry Potter (aka: The boy who lived) and Ron Weasley.

By the end of our first year, we'd survived not only the lessons and homework, but trolls, giant chess games, logic problems and a close encounter with the dark lord (Lord Voldemort).

Second year, the memory of Voldemort turned up in a diary that someone *cough* Malfoy *cough* put into Ginny Weasley's hands, he used her to try and come back... lucky Harry was around.

Third year, subjected to black dogs, strange cats, rats who where really men oh and a werewolf, but lets not forget the fun we had trying to save a convinced murderer and letting him escape on a hippogriff who was meant to be executed. Fun huh?

Fourth yeah, well, lets just say Tri-Wizard Tournament, dragons, mer-people, and mazes that led to a port key trapping Harry with Voldemort and ... oh yeah, he came back that year... are you seeing the pattern yet?

Fifth year, bad defence against the dark arts lessons, order of the phoenix (its still a secret) and lets not forget the trip to the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic to fight the death eaters and see Sirius Black (the convicted murderer) die.

Sixth year... well, I don't even want to remember that one or the seventh and final year, they just got worse!!

The only good thing that came out of all that, is that we're all still alive, we've lost 3 people, Sirius in the department of mysteries, Cedric Diggory at the end of the tri-wizard tournament killed by Wormtail (Voldemort's assistant) and Bertha Jorkins, who Voldemort captured and found out about the tournament, are you confused yet? Because I am!

Anyway, after school, we all left, and joined the Order of the Phoenix, the next year, Ginny and Luna (along with others) joined... and this is where the fun began!

Just before Ginny managed to join the order, she ended up giving a few secrets (accidentally) to a death-eater, who promptly report to Voldemort, not missing his chance, Voldemort captured Ginny and used her to lead Harry to him, we tried everything and all we managed to do was get Ginny back, Harry, is still in Voldemort's hands...

What's all this got to do with a live concert you ask... well, we spent 3 months without success trying to track down Voldemort and his followers, but, well no one could find him, even our spy failed because the dark lord never called them back, he and Wormtail seem to be dealing with Harry on their own. So we came up with a plan to draw attention to ourselves, although, not all of us.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leader to the Order of the Phoenix and who still has his face on the chocolate frogs cards decided that the best way to do it was to create a band of witches who could play in both muggle (non-magic people) and wizard environments.

Ginny stepped forward first, eager to help Harry, she seemed to blame herself for what was happening. Well, I'm not one to ditch my friends so I stepped up next, Lavender and Pavati followed suit and to our surprise, so did Sally-Ann, we hadn't talked to her since the beginning of time, she was in our dormitory and never said anything, always up and gone before us, and in bed asleep before us. But who were we to complain, 5 Gryffindor girls, to create a band.

Right then, now that your up to speed... we can carry on. 

~~**~~

'ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND HERMIONE GRANGER'.

There was an uproar at this name and Hermione pushed the curtains aside and strolled calmly to the front of the stage to the centre and last free microphone and the music started.

The crowd started jumping around to the music, the five on stage started an over rehearsed routine that they could have done in their sleep, something was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

__

  
**Hermione:**  
You hate the way I'm always watching videos,  
11:30 and you just can't sleep.  
You think whatever I have playing on my stereo  
Is so pathetic that it makes you weep.

**All:**  
And the beat goes on when I get back home,  
And I run straight past you to the telephone,  
And my feet don't fit in your sensible shoes,  
But you just won't quit till you kill my groove.

**Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out, I've got to scream, I've got to shout  
 **Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out like Halloween, I've got no doubt. 

~~**~~

Okay, this would be a great time to tell you that there are spells on all of us, most of us couldn't sing to save our lives, but here we are on stage, singing a song we don't even know where the lyrics came from.

We only released one song, this one, and it went straight to number one in both worlds. The Wizards and Witches understand the sweet-ness to our name, the muggles, we'll, from what I've heard, they just think it's cute!

We owe our name to Remus Lupin, that wonderful and greatly relaxed werewolf, and his girlfriend. That's right, he's in love and she doesn't seem to mind the werewolf bit... Although, we're not completely sure she knows. She's a muggle, a VERY pretty muggle, if I do say so myself, and she's done him the world of good, he looks so much healthier, but on with the show. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Hermione:**  
I think you're weird, it's written on your resume,  
You say I'm stupid and my best friend too,  
And if I smile, you think I'm doing it to get my way,  
And if I don't, I've got an attitude.

**All:**  
And the beat goes on when I get back home,  
And I run straight past you to the telephone,  
And my feet don't fit in your sensible shoes,  
But you just won't quit till you kill my groove.

**Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out, I've got to scream, I've got to shout  
 **Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out like Halloween, I've got no doubt. 

~~**~~

You know, it's probably cliché, but I can't help but think this song would be perfect if sang at Hogwarts!

And while my thoughts have taken over, I should mention, Lupin's girlfriend is called Lida

~~**~~

__

  
**Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out, I've got to scream, I've got to shout  
 **Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out like Halloween, I've got no doubt.

**Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out, I've got to scream, I've got to shout  
 **Lavender & Sally-Ann: ** Whoo  
 **Hermion, Ginny & Pavati: ** it freaks me out like Halloween, I've got no doubt. 

~~**~~

That's it, first song over, we're standing there, big grins on our faces the crowd is going insane!

This would ideally be a good place to say that this is gonna be a piece of cake except for the fact that there is someone at the corner of my eye who doesn't belong there.

Hermione took a single step back from the microphone, she knew right now that something was gonna happen, she just didn't know what and when, but she had seen him, Wormtail, he was making his way towards a door at the right hand side of the arena, struggling though the crowd he'd caught Hermione's attention, but none of the others seemed to have noticed, at least not yet.

Slipping her hand into her back pocket, Hermione wrapped her fingers around her wand, the jeans on all of them had be adjusted ever so slightly so that their wands fit inside the back pockets without being seen, but with easy access, behind her, she heard a cough, a member of the Order of the Phoenix had seen her movement and just signalled that they where on the look out.

Hermione slipped her other hand behind her back and gave a small bow before stepping back to the microphone to start the second song.

Music had started again and the crowd have gone back to jumping about where they stood, the routine had started and just as the first line was sang (luckily not by me) Hermione lays her eyes on something else, this time a good something. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Ginny:** Disco dancing with the lights down low. 

~~**~~

Out in the middle of the crowd, having just as much fun as all the muggles are Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, his girlfriend Lida, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Pavati:** Beats are pumping on the stereo

**Sally-Ann:** Neighbours banging on the bathroom wall 

~~**~~

Someone stepped up behind them, looking completely amused at the sounding people, including those to whom he was accompanying, was to Hermione's shocked horror, none other than the hock nosed, greasy haired potions teacher, Severus Snape. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Lavender:** Your saying' crank the bass I gotta get some more

**Hermione:**  
Waters running' in the wrong direction  
Got a feeling' It's a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies going' on inside my mind  
Don't know what it's pushing' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
It's a sound I; it's a sound I know

**Ginny, Pavati, Lavender, Sally-Ann:**  
It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and around  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio

**All: (in harmony)**  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground 

~~**~~

Light flooded into the arena from the right hand side and then just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone, Wormtail had evidentially made it to and though the door there, and was probably now reporting to Lord Voldemort, but the show needed to go on. Hermione took several deep breaths while the song continued. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Sally-Ann:** Chain reaction running through my veins  
 **Lavender:** Pumps the bass line up into my brain  
 **Pavati:** Screws my mind until I lose control  
 **Ginny:** And when the building rocks I know it's got my soul

**Hermione:**  
Waters running' in the wrong direction  
Got a feeling' It's a mixed up sign  
I can see it in my own reflection  
Summit funnies going' on inside my mind  
Don't know what it's pushing' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
It's a sound I; it's a sound I know

**Ginny, Pavati, Lavender, Sally-Ann:**  
It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and around  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio

**All: (in harmony)**  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

**Hermione:**  
I don't know what it's pushing' me higher  
It's the static from the floor below  
Then its drops and catches like a fire  
It's a sound I; it's a sound I;  
It's a sound I; it's a sound I know

**Ginny, Pavati, Lavender, Sally-Ann:**  
It's the sound of the underground  
The beat of the drum goes round and around  
In to the overflow  
Where the girls get down to the sound of the radio

**All: (in harmony)**  
Out to the electric night  
Where the bass line jumps in the backstreet lights  
The beat goes around and round  
It's the sound of the under  
Sound of the underground

**Sally-Ann & Lavender: ** The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
 **Hermione:** It's the sound of the under  
 **Ginny & Pavati: ** Sound of the underground  
 **Sally-Ann & Lavender: ** The bass line jumps in the backstreet light  
 **Hermione:** It's the sound of the under  
 **Ginny & Pavati:** Sound of the underground 

~~**~~

CRASH!

The song ended almost perfectly and then the sudden noise made them all look wildly around, something backstage had made the noise., Hermione moved first, walking quickly towards the curtain, the silent crowd watching, wildly whispering to the person next to them regardless to having met the person before or not. A sharp POP sounded as Hermione pulled the curtain back and the lights suddenly went out, pitching the arena and stage in to complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Screams, shouts, annoyed arguing, people kicked, hit, bumped into each other and scrambled towards someone familiar in the darkness, though out the arena however, several witches and wizards stood waiting, silently listening and watching for something to happen.

'Hands on wands' Hermione whispered to anyone who had followed her, if anyone, she turned and banged her shoulder on Ginny's shoulder, she hadn't expected anyone to be that close, but at least she knew someone was there.

'Any idea what's going?' Ginny asked and fear in her voice caused her voice to vibrate though Hermione's ears.

'I...' Hermione was about to say she didn't know, when a voice louder than hers echoed across the large open arena.

'Hermione Granger' everyone, especially the crowd stood frozen. A single light switched on and moved quickly from the back of the arena to Hermione's current position on the stage. Hermione, determined not to look or act afraid walked back to her microphone.

'Who are you?' she said into it, listening to her voice echo.

'You know me Hermione. I'm the one with the boy...' his voice was calm. Hermione didn't respond. 'don't tell me you've forgotten him already!' he added to her silence. 'Let me jog your memory.' A scuffling sound was heard in the back ground then a second voice in a combination of panick and calm.

'Hermione get off the sta....' he was cut short by a cold deep laugh.

'Harry' Hermione's whisper carried the length of the arena. The voice laughed again.

'Carry on with your show, I want to see you perform, if you don't do as you're told Granger, you won't see Mr Potter again.' Another loud laugh and then sudden silence, more darkness and then everything went back to normal.

Hermione swung around to stare at the others and was shocked to find that Albus Dumbledore had stepped onto the stage.

'Ladies' he said calmly making Pavati and Lavender jump. 'I think you should carry on.' He added before leaving the stage. Tentatively, the four girls moved from the back of the stage to their microphones, and Hermione turned back to the crowd. Anger was pouring though her body, she didn't know if she could carry on, she wanted right now to move off the stage and find out where in the area he was, but her senses told her that it would be safer for Harry if she just swallowed her pride and carried on.

Turning to her right she whispered the name of the next song then repeated the action to her left, the music started up again and they sang as best they could under the circumstances, the crowd slowly got back into the swing of things. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Hermione:** We text as we eat as we listen to the freaks as we wait for the right of way  
 **Ginny:** We text as talk were running as we walk 'cos we surf our little souls away  
 **Hermione:** We smoke as we choke as we sink another coke and we grin when it blows our mind  
 **Pavati:** We skate as we date as we slowly suffocate we're running, we're running, we're running out of time

**Hermione, Ginny & Pavati: **  
My life got cold it happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now, whoa we've gotten many  
Years to go so take it day by day

**All:**  
And on the go I lost my soul to some forgotten dream  
And how was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last hello has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or Heroes any more

**Hermione:** We spend as we lend 'cos we're happy to pretend everything's gonna be okay  
 **Lavender:** We shake as we wake never give until we take and we hate when we have to pay  
 **Hermione:** We flirt while we work to forget about the hurt and the trash that left behind  
 **Sally-Ann:** We sink as we swim the ice is wearing thin we're running, we're running, we're running out of time

**Hermione, Lavender & Sally-Ann: **  
My life got cold it happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now, whoa we've gotten many  
Years to go so take it day by day

**All:**  
And on the go I lost my soul to some forgotten dream  
And how was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last hello has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or Heroes any more

**Hermione:** My life got cold it happened many years ago when summer slipped away 

~~**~~

Tears started to flow down Hermione's cheeks as she carried on singing, the lyrics where second nature to her and her mind couldn't help but worry about what Voldemort would do, especially to Harry. 

~~**~~

__

  
**Hermione:** So chill now, whoa we've gotten many years to go so take it day by day

**All:**  
And on the go I lost my soul to some forgotten dream  
And how was I supposed to know it wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last hello has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or Heroes any more 

~~**~~

They didn't stop, Hermione turned to the band on the left and nodded for them to carry on, they did as told and started the next song.

~~**~~

__

  
**Hermione:** Baby, baby, won't you give me a chance I know you're watching and I just can't dance  
 **Ginny:** Well honey, honey, won't you give me a clue I'm tired of hanging by the DJ box pretending that I'm cool

**Pavati:** I catch your eyes and the whole world tumbles down  
 **Lavender:** I said goodbye and you said I'll see you around  
 **Sally-Ann:** I kinda smile as if the whole thing's so passé  
 **Ginny:** But deep inside I close my eyes and pray

**Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** Oh baby, let me know should I stay or should I go  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** I've always stayed around you now I'm really nothing new  
 **Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** And if for some kind of miracle underneath the glitter ball  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** You'll see I'm not invisible and anytime you wanna go its cool

**Hermione:** Baby, baby, say you'll give me a chance you've got the ego but you just can't dance  
 **Ginny:** Well honey, honey, better things I could do than hang around with all your slacker friends pretending that I'm cool

**Pavati:** But late at night I feel the whole world tumble down  
 **Lavender:** I said all right and you said I'll see you around  
 **Sally-Ann:** I bore my eyes as if I don't care anyway  
 **Ginny:** But deep inside I close my eyes and pray

**Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** Oh baby, let me know should I stay or should I go  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** I've always stayed around you now I'm really nothing new  
 **Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** And if for some kind of miracle underneath the glitter ball  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** You'll see I'm not invisible and anytime you wanna go its cool

**Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** Oh baby, let me know should I stay or should I go  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** I've always stayed around you now I'm really nothing new  
 **Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** And if for some kind of miracle underneath the glitter ball  
 **Hermione & Ginny: ** You'll see I'm not invisible and anytime you wanna go its cool

**Lavender, Pavati & Sally-Ann: ** (in the background) Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba

**Ginny:** Oh baby, let me know should I stay or should I go  
 **Hermione:** I've always stayed around you now I'm really nothing new  
 **Ginny:** And if for some kind of miracle underneath the glitter ball  
 **Hermione:** You'll see I'm not invisible and anytime you wanna go its cool

**Ginny:** Oh baby, let me know why am I getting ready go?  
 **Hermione:** You've seen me tag around you now I'm really nothing new  
 **Ginny:** But my reaction is chemical something kind of sexual  
 **Hermione:** It's doing you incredible so anytime you wanna go it's cool 

~~**~~

The stage was once again plunged into sudden darkness, as the lights slowly reanimated, there were only 4 girls left standing on stage, Ginny, Pavati, Lavender and Sally-Ann. Hermione was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

**L** ights shone from every direction onto Hermione's face, it was brighter here, wherever she was, than it had been on the stage, her eyes began to sting with the intense light she was forced to shut them causing a falling feeling to overcome her.

 **O** pening her eye's quickly to stop the feeling Hermione found herself standing the middle of an empty room, so empty there where no visible walls, just white space, it was far too confusing so she closed her eyes again. This time when she opened them she had a whole new sight to take in.

 **V** oldemort was standing right in front of her, so close she could feel the heat from his face on her own, she would have backed away but she thought this would show signs of weakness so she stood her ground staring him in the face with determination.

' **E** ndurance is a very good skill to learn, do you have it?' he asked but Hermione didn't answer. 'Have you ever been given a pain so unbearable that you wished you were dead right there and then?' again Hermione didn't answer. Voldemort moved from his place and started walking around her, she now had the chance to look at her surroundings, she was stood not in the middle of a room or surrounded by white space, but in the middle of an open field, green grass flowing in the wind at her feet and for as far as the eye could see. 'WORMTAIL' Voldemort's voice was sudden and loud in her right ear causing her to jump.

'Yes master' the mouse of a man said approaching from Hermione's left and stepping into her line of vision.

'Give Miss Granger the chain' Voldemort instructed. Hermione expected to be brought a large silver metal chain that would be tied around her and secured to something, although, she had no idea what. She was shocked when instead of disappearing and reappearing with chain, Wormtail dug a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a small gold chain, it was only about 8 cm in length and was decorated with small lightning bolts, and at each end was a stud earring. Wormtail held it out to her and she took it.

'What would I want this for?' Hermione asked looking around to where Voldemort had moved.

'There are many types of endurance Miss Granger; can you think what pain I could inflict on you with this?' Hermione didn't answer again; she was extremely worried about this conversation and tried her hardest not to let it show on her face.

'Master' Wormtail said as Hermione held out the chain to give it back.

'You've accepted the chain Granger, now you have to keep it.' Voldemort said, not looking around, he already know what she had done.

'I don't want it, and I can't use it!' She whispered still holding out the chain to Wormtail.

'Shame, drop it if you don't want it. BUT...' Voldemort stopped and looked at Hermione, she still had hold of the chain, she had been on the verge of letting it go. '... Be warned, if you drop it...' he crept up behind her and started to whisper into her ear so that only she could hear his words. '...both you and Harry Potter will die' Hermione instinctively tightened her grip on the chain.

'What do you want with me?' Hermione asked more calmly than she felt, this was scarier than waiting backstage to start the show.

'You have to wear it, simple as that, wear it all day for as long as it needs, it will vanish when its don't what it needs.' Voldemort said slowly and casually walking around to face Hermione who dropped her head to look at the chain again, she kept her head down for a few moments before raising her head to look determinably at Voldemort.

'Where's Harry' Voldemort's face twisted into a deviant smile.

'You are in no position to demand that information'.

'I'm in the perfect position to request it, I'd rather kill us both than bend to your command.' The smile on Voldemort's face vanished, he took two steps to close the gap between him and Hermione and put his own face up close to hers before whispering.

'You're treading thin ice girl, you wouldn't kill him because if you did, I would....'

'Be back where you were before Harry almost killed you' Hermione finished not bothering to lower her voice. 'Which puts you in quite a predicament because back where you were was losing?' Voldemort raised his left arm quickly and brought it down across Hermione's face, knocking her to the ground and leaving a thin cut across her right cheek where his wand had struck her. As she reached up to touch the pained skin the cut began to bleed. She showed no sign that this bothered her more, instead, with the chain still in hand, Hermione climbed back to her feet and back to face Voldemort. 'Where is Harry?'.

'Bring the boy' Voldemort ordered quietly still with his face close to Hermione's.

'Master?' Wormtail's voice quivered with fear as he questioned his master's orders.

'BRING THE BOY' Voldemort yelled still not turning to look at him and failing to make Hermione jump.

Wormtail returned moments later from seemingly nowhere, with Harry.

'You've seen he's fine, now wear the chain' Voldemort demanded from his position next to Hermione with his back to her.

'Now who's being demanding?' Hermione shot before locking eyes with Harry, but she only had a moment to do this. Voldemort's temper had run thin, and Hermione seemed to have stepped over the line. He turned suddenly closed the gap and wrapped his hands around her neck.

'I've had enough of playing games with you' Hermione gasped for air but didn't give into the fear that was staining to take over her body 'You agree to wear it, or I force it on you, so which will it be?'.

'Never' Hermione whispered taking as deep a breath as she possibly could. Voldemort let go of her and indicated to Wormtail, who let go of the struggling Harry, within seconds Voldemort and Wormtail had switched place and Wormtail suddenly pinned Hermione to ground, raised his wand pointing it at the top of Hermione's ear and was about to say his spell when Harry interjected.

'YOU OWE ME!' he yelled from his spot only meters away causing Wormtail to shut his mouth and eyes. 'You owe me' he whispered 'I saved your life, you owe me, let her go!'

'WHAT?' Voldemort roared glaring at Wormtail who cowered away from Hermione and crawled on all fours to his master's feet where he received a swift kick. 'Do your task Wormtail' Voldemort Ordered.

'But master, I can't, I owe the boy, he has as...' Wormtail was cut off by Voldemort wrapping his hands around his neck and starting to strangle him, Harry took this opportunity, moved quickly away from Voldemort, pulled Hermione to her feet and dragged her away from the two men running as fast as he possibly could. They could hear Voldemort's angry yells and cursing from a distance but within minutes they were out of sight, but didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5

'Harry' Hermione panted after about 10 more minutes of running, she had let go of him a moment ago. Harry turned to look at her and without realising what he was doing he had gone quickly back to her and wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed to the ground.

'Hermione!' Harry whispered before looking quickly around for help, there was none, but in the distance he could make out a house, or at least a building of some sort, Harry made the quick decision that leaving Hermione here was not a good idea, so he pulled her into his arms and started in the direction of the building.

It seemed to take forever to reach it; he was exhausted from carrying the unconscious Hermione such a distance and laid her carefully on the grown and sitting beside her for a moment before reaching up and knocking politely on the door.

Harry looked back at Hermione while he waited, and looked up the gap of the door as it opened and found himself looking at a House Elf.

'Er, Hello, is your master home?' Harry said temporarily stunned at fining himself at a Wizards house.

'Is sir in need of help?' The house elf asked looking from Harry to Hermione.

'Er, Yeah, just a little bit'.

'Tillie will get her master' the elf said and disappeared behind the door. While he wanted Harry ran his fingers gently across Hermione's cut cheek and down her right arm, the golden chain with lightning bolts was still clutched in her hand, he had seen it before, when Voldemort had got hold of him, he hand almost been strangled by the chain, Voldemort had used this method to force Harry to touch it, as he had refused to do so. Lost in thought, Harry didn't realise the owner of the house and the elf had returned, he was suddenly brought out of his daydream when his name was spat so close to his ear that is made him jump.

'Potter! What do you think you're doing here?' Harry looked up to find himself looking at none other than his old Potions master; Severus Snape. Snape glared at him for a moment then decided he didn't really want to know the answer to the question. 'Never mind' he said bending down and picking Hermione up. 'Get inside. Now!' he said and Harry did as he was told, followed by the elf who took her obedient position by the door ready to close it after Snape entered.

Had this been any other situation, Harry would have marvelled at being inside his greasy potion masters house, but his mind was pre-occupied with Hermione, he followed Snape into a room off the main corridor and over to a bed that stood against the far wall. Snape laid Hermione carefully down and spat instructions at Harry.

'Stay here and don't touch anything Potter, which includes Miss Granger' Snape turned and left quickly his usual grubby black cloak billowing behind him.

Harry was only alone with Hermione in the room for a short time, before the door opened and Tillie showed 3 wizards into the room, Albus Dumbledore who bowed to the elf as he passed, Remus Lupin and a squat red-haired woman who spared no time in reaching Hermione's side.

'Mrs Weasley, what are you doing here?' Harry asked, he could understand Dumbledore and Lupin, but Molly Weasley he didn't understand. Harry didn't receive an answer, instead Dumbledore started to ask questions.

'Harry, how did you end up here?'

'Voldemort had us in the middle of a field, Pettigrew was there, he was going to do something to Hermione, but I told Voldemort that I saved Pettigrew's life, it made him angry and he let go of me, so I ran, got Hermione and just ran. I don't remember getting here, that much. Hermione collapsed, I looked around for help or signs of life and this house was all I could see.'

'It's here Albus; she doesn't have it on yet.' Mrs Weasley added in.

'Thank you Molly, leave it there for the time being. Harry, the chain Hermione is holding, have you touched it?' Dumbledore continued.

'Yeah, Voldemort tried to give it to me, but I would't take it, Pettigrew nearly strangled me with it.' Harry said, again reliving the memory in his head.

'And your skin has come in contact with Hermione's since she has been holding the chain?'

'Yeah, I pulled her to her feet and kept hold of her while we ran from Voldemort, I let go...' Harry trailed off now seeing the pattern.

'You let go before she collapsed?' Lupin asked.

'Yeah, as soon as I let go she started to fall behind, it was minutes before she was unconscious.' Harry explained. Lupin's head had dropped to his chest.

'She has to wear the chain Albus, she can't put it down or let go of it, it needs pure contact with her skin now.'

'What's going on?' Harry asked getting annoyed with the conversation.

'Hermione has to be in contact with the chain until it vanishes Harry, you are connected to each other though it, and if the contact between it and her skin stops, so do both your lives.' Mrs Weasley's voice broke as she finished the explanation.

'Come Harry, Remus will help Molly with Hermione's chain, you will come with me.' Harry got up, looked back at Hermione then followed the old Headmaster from the room.

Harry sat with Dumbledore for several minutes before Remus and Molly arrived having carefully moved the chain from Hermione's hand to her ear after making the needed holes to accommodate it. The lights in the house had slowly lit themselves as night had fallen and Harry's usual temper at Voldemort's interference had returned, he wanted this to end, and he wanted it to end now.

Getting up after a few hours in bed, Harry made his way to Hermione's room, sat at her side for a few moments before kissing her gently on the cheek, and leaving the house.

Determined to return to the place he had left mere hours ago, Harry found himself quickly in front of Voldemort and Pettigrew again.

'Back so soon' Voldemort retorted, 'and where is your pretty friend?'

'That's not your concern.' Harry said, his face fixed, he was going to end this, or die trying.

Harry drew his wand at the same time as Voldemort, but Harry was slightly quicker, Voldemort was half way though is Avanda Kedavara curse when his wand left his hand, Harry caught it, and turned it on its owner, and placed it in his right hand with his own wand. The two wands began to vibrate in his palm, he watched them with interest and before he knew what was happening a blinding light filled the area and Harry past out.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke what felt like days later, his stomach rumbling and his head aching. He was on his side in a bed, facing a window. He made a move to get up and nearly fell out of the bed, but hands from behind grabbed him and pulled him on to his back. Harry turned his head to see Hermione laying in the bed beside him, she didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to her, he simply reached up and ran his fingers across her ear, the chain moved from his path as he went.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, she pulled back looked at him and was about to move forward for another kiss when she was stopped.

'Excuse me if I'm interrupting something' Snape's voice said from the doorway, 'but you have visitors waiting in the next room, be quick will you.' He said before leaving.

Hermione reached out before Harry could move, she smiled at him then sang a few lines from the song that had been floating in her head for the last 2 days, it was the last song she had sung before she had been taken from the concert arena.

__

I, I'm everything you ever wanted, all you need is wrapped up in me  
I'll be everything you ever wanted' cos, I'm all the woman you need

Harry couldn't resist, he reached forward and kissed Hermione before getting up and moving unsteadily out of the room with her.

'Harry, you're all right' Mrs Weasley was back; apparently she had been and gone a lot, much to Snape's distaste.

'Yeah' Harry said, not really sure if it was true. 'What happened?'

'You were found with both wands in your hand Harry, do you remember that?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Yeah, I took Voldemort's and put it with mine and they just, I don't know what they did!'

'Whatever they did, Harry, Voldemort's dead.'

'Dead?' Harry didn't believe it.

'Yes Harry, putting the two wands into the hands of one of the owners killed the other, or at least that's what Albus believes happened.'

'He's finally gone' Harry still looked shocked, but the look of ecstasy was creeping over his face as the news sunk in.

'Hermione, you feeling better?' Mrs Weasley turned her attention to Hermione who had been extremely sick up until yesterday.

'Much better, thank you'.

'Good, the girls want to know if you would be interested in carrying on as the Sugar Quills, they had fun and want to continue, they want you with them.'

'Really?' Mrs Weasley nodded. 'I'm defiantly in!'

'Good, you have concerted tonight, the last one of this set.' 

~~**~~

**Hours Later**

Hermione stood on stage in an end of song pose, her eyes fixed on one person in the audience, Harry. He stood with Ron, Fred, George and several of his old school mates watching the girls on stage as they sang their last two songs.

_**All:** You're all I need, all I don't  
 **Pavati:** Don't move, but then run, you're calling my bluff  
 **Ginny:** I've seen you too much, but not quite enough_

_**Lavender & Sally-Ann: **  
And you want me, and you're getting me  
And you want me, and you're getting me_

_**ALL:**  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I don't_

_**Hermione:**  
All night well I knew, just what you're up to.  
Too fall but not true, I'd hate to love you_

_**Lavender & Sally-Ann: **  
And you want me, and you're getting me  
And you want me, and you're getting me_

_**ALL:**  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I don't_

_**Hermione:**  
And you want me, and you're getting me, and you want me_

_**ALL:**  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I don't  
(Ah) You're all I need, all I don't  
(Ah) All I need, all I don't_

_All I need, all I don't  
All I need, all I don't  
All I need, all I don't _

~~**~~

_**Sally-Ann:** I wanna be dancing, too cool for school, when I'm alone I like to break the rules  
 **Lavender:** I wanna go faster, can't waste no time, let's get on down and let me blow your mind_

_**Pavati & Lavender: **So Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** I give into you when we play peek-a-boo_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Cos a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_**Ginny:** Set it off now, and do your thing, bring me noise and let the record spin  
 **Pavati:** So give me loving, till I explode, do that move until I lose control_

_**Hermione:**  
So clap your hands and fingers snap  
Cos you know where the party's at  
It's time to let your feelings show  
Ready, steady, come on let's go_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** So Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** I give into you when we play peek-a-boo_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Cos a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_

_**Ginny:** I wanna go faster, can't waste no time, I wanna go faster let me blow your mind  
 **Hermione:** Love me  
 **Ginny:** I wanna go faster  
 **Hermione:** Love me  
 **Ginny:** Can't waste no time  
 **Hermione:** Love me Let me blow your mind  
 **Ginny:** I wanna go faster  
 **Hermione:** Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** So Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** I give into you when we play peek-a-boo_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me_

_**Hermione:** Love me love me love me, love me, love me, love me,  
 **Sally-Ann:** yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Pavati & Lavender: ** So Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Sally-Ann & Ginny: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)  
 **Pavati & Lavender: ** Love me  
 **Hermione:** (Down love, boogie down love)_

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very first stories - be nice if you review... I was young!


End file.
